


Pressing Desires

by QuickPocky



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Peter is conflicted, Voyeurism, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson Helps Peter Parker, mentions of anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickPocky/pseuds/QuickPocky
Summary: Peter misses Wade, so he goes to the guy's apartment unannounced only to find him masturbating. Peter watches and starts to have an unexpected craving.Translated into:русский





	Pressing Desires

It is Sunday, late in the evening, things were a bit quiet in the crappy, low budget residence of Peter Parker. Normally, Peter didn't mind coming back home to radio silence from working his two jobs, generic cashier and freelance photographer. However, ever since he started dating his best friend and partner in crime fighting, Deadpool, his normal life has felt so mundane and lonely.

Peter missed Deadpool (Wade) and his unpredictable manner, nonsensical chatter, weird jokes that he doesn't understand half of the time and those muscly biceps. So that's why that same evening Peter donned the spider suit and started web swinging over to Deadpool's place unannounced. There's nothing wrong with wanting to spend some quality time, right? They were going to do some patrolling later on in the night anyway. He didn't care if they are going to watch movies, play games or just talk, Peter was ready.

With a blink of an eye Peter was in Deadpool's liter decorated bedroom. The people of New York call him 'The Amazing Spider-Man', but right now he feels more like the creepy Spider-Man. After a moment of making a mental list on 'how not to be a creeper' he notices the apartment was almost just as silent as his own. With his enhanced hearing, he could hear low buzzing sounds coming from a TV. Peter decides to make stealthy footsteps out Deadpool's room and into the living room, there he _freezes_ midstep.

There was Deadpool slacking on his ragged crimson couch in his full black and red leather suit. Peter's eyes nearly popped out of his face when he saw Wade in the middle of masturbating, which he had just begun from what it looks like. Peter gulps as his curious eyes traces the way his boyfriend was palming his semi hard-on, the display got Peter's cheeks turning red faster than a traffic light.

They both had only been dating for two months, no kind of intercourse happened between them yet, just kissing and sometimes light touches on their bodies. This is all because Wade wanted to go at the slow pace that Peter wants, never pressuring him to take it to the next level. So seeing his boyfriend touch himself while hearing those low, attractive grunts was an unexpected surprise. There was heat beginning to pool in his stomach and his mouth started to _salivate_.

Peter was _not_ ready for this.

"What a naughty little spider you are, sneaking into your boyfriend's place to watch him do the tango," Wade's voice a little rough with arousal.

Peter's heart leaped into his throat, "T-the tango is a dance you goof."

"Says the spider that got caught red handed," Wade teases playfully. To Peter's disappointment Wade halted his activity to get up from the couch. All of the sudden, the merc decides to charge at him like a bafoon on wheels and sweep him off his feet.

"Oh my god," Peter laughs wholeheartedly when Wade gives him the biggest bear hug of all time. It feels like his life force is being squeezed out of him, but at the same time he feels all the warm affection, he gladly returns the kind gesture.

Wade vibrates with ecstatic energy, "So whats the surprise visit for Spidey? Don't get me wrong. I love that you're here," Wade quickly pecks Peter's forehead before putting him down, "you could stay forever and be the Jack to my Rose but domesticated in Manhattan with stacks of pancakes, and sexual tension the size of Russia," Wade sports his pearly white grin, obviously happy to see him.

Peter chuckles, "I had some free time so I thought it would be nice to stop by," he replied, ripping his mask off and throwing it to the other. His boyfriend throws it on top of the TV about six feet behind him without looking. Impressive.

Wade uses his eyes to check all over Peter's body before giving him an all knowing look, "Are you sure that's all it is? You didn't miss this fine piece of muscly, seared steak?" He smooches his right, bulging bicep while looking at his baby boy from the corner of his eye, a wicked glint was noticeable.

Peter rolled his eyes, "You wish."

The brunette didn't want his boyfriend to know he was right on the mark because Wade would bug him about it non-stop. The guy loves the special attention, especially when it involves Peter doing something he doesn't normally do. Most importantly, how on earth does he do that with his mask? The impenetrable mystery of the animated mask has been bugging him for years now.

"You are the smartest and cutest nerd to ever exist," the merc squealed, interrupting Peter's train of thought, "and you're always putting others before yourself. But there is one thing I know about you that you don't," Wade wiggled his finger toward his Spidey's nose. Peter raised his eyebrow with interest at the same time Wade paused for dramatic effect.

"You are horrible at lying," Wade states bluntly.

Peter scoffs, "I am not."

"Yes you are," Wade singsongs.

"Prove it." Peter crossed his arms and leered.

"Aww, you're so cute when your giving me the cutesy eye. Makes me want to eat you up," he ruffles Peter's brown locks.

"I'm serious, Wade." Peter swats the hand away.

"Fine, you adorable spoil sport. I can give you three. Remember when I first took you to Sister Margaret's to buy you a drink?"

"Yeah?"

"I asked you if you ever had a drink before and you told me you did. Right after, you ordered a shot of vodka with the most alcohol in it and threw up the moment you finished drinking it. 'Tis when I knew you were just trying to impress me with that little white lie of yours," Wade licks his lips. "I should teach you a lesson about lying to your elders," his voice deepens a bit.

Peter turns red with embarrassment, "Don't you mean respect your elders?"

"Nah ah ah, there's no escaping the truth Petey Pie. You made your bed so you gotta lay in it. Preferably mine... to lay in... In the name of _el dios de taco_ , I promise there won't be any guns or deflated socker boppers this time," a crooked smile stretches across his face.

Peter sighs, "Those things was never the problem it was the fact that one of the legs on your bed was broken." Peter shakes his head as he thinks to himself, "The taco God? Really?"

"Oh," Wade looks down at his feet, hunched over with saggy arms. "I thought he didn't want to sleep with me," he whispers sadly to no one.

"I never said that," Peter responds in kind, even though he knew Wade was talking to the boxes. Going out with Deadpool meant he had to get use to him fluctuating between his emotions on a personal level, and Peter had always helped him out whenever he had a mental breakdown.

Wade straightened himself and continued, "Two," he put up two fingers and scissored them, "when we were trapped in the Savage Lands eight months ago you told me that you wouldn't EVER share your secret identity with me. And wow, would you look at this!" Wade takes a hold of Peter's face and massaged his cheeks in lopsided circles, "I know who Spider-Man is now and he is a freaking beaut, too pure for this world," he says with awe.

"Wade," Peter groans but doesn't bother to stop Wade and his antics. He doesn't hate it, but he can only handle so much touching on the weirdest places.

"I asked you during our fight with the horde of Velociraptors, which was definitely dangerous but fun!" He lets go of the cheeks, "But I was sixty nine percent sure that we were reaaallly going to die."

"You can't die, Wade," Peter replies deadpan.

"But you can, Webs," Wade stressed. "Three," he puts up three fingers. "Today, you said you didn't miss me but the boner you had in your pants earlier told me-mmfff!" The eyes of Wade's mask widened and blinked several times.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Peter said annoyed, but his face was flushed red again. Wade had seen my reaction when he was masturbating?

The merc fished for one of his trusty knifes on his utility belt and cut the webs off his mouth without difficulty. "Every guy pops a boner once in a while. No need to be so shy bout it."

"You're right. I'm overreacting, sorry, I just-"

"It's fine, baby boy," Wade assures, wiping the remainder of the webs off the bottom of his mask, "I just want to know why."

"What?"

"Why lie about it? I mean we are boyfriends, lovers, two peas in a pod, comrades, the chimi and the changa, Mr. and Mrs. Smith- but only if you suddenly became an assassin and we were both hired to kill each other."

"I'm just not use to the change in our relationship, yet. Before, it was 'you're super _annoying_ and I hate you' now it's I want you, but I haven't figured out what to do about it," Peter scratches the back of his head as he confesses.

Wade grabs his chest tight, "Arghh, my heart! Let's pretend I don't have any feels," he says in a dramatic fashion. "But in all seriousness Peter, you should just be honest with yourself. Telling me what you want or how you feel could help, you know. I'm not going to judge you. We are in this together." Wade grins and rubs Peter's shoulder gently with his leather gloved hand.

It was Peter's turn to blink repeatedly. Did Wade just give him helpful advice? Maybe Wade is right. It's time he steps out of his comfort zone and push forward. He does like Wade enough to kiss him, so what's stopping him from wanting to do more? After a brief war zone of insecurity and doubt in his mind he decides that now was the time to act.

"I want you," Peter muttered.

Wade does a humorous double take, "Say what?"

" _I. Want. You_ ," Peter repeats, crystal clear as he balls up his fists with conviction.

"T-to make a sandwich or something?" Wade's voice reeking with nervousness, "I can go make you one right now with lots of lettuce, sausage, secret sauce and-"

Peter cuts Wade's rambling with a short kiss on the lips. It was a little peculiar with the mask in the way, but he still enjoyed it nevertheless. When he pulled away to look up at the eyes of Wade's mask, they were expressionless. Wade didn't say anything or move. It was the first time Wade had reacted like this when it came to kissing. Peter decides to continue before he runs out of his newfound courage.

The younger male raised his hands to slowly roll up the bottom part of the mask, until the material bunched up at the nose. Peter closes the distance to reconnect but this time his smooth lips touch rough, chapped ones. The texture of the scarred skin, the taste of Mexican spices, and the warmth from the kiss that engulfs him.

He _wants_ more of it, _needs_ more.

Peter couldn't contain his bubbling desire so he eagerly licks the bottom of Wade's lip, and starts nibbling for a second before sucking on it, making the texture of the lips soften in Peter's hold. The merc releases a low growl, finally reacting to Peter's advances. The hands end up on each side of Peter's waist and than he pulls him close to return the favor, kissing his lover with _fervor_. The motion destroyed the slow pace that Peter started with. Wade took his time to devour those sweet, rosy lips and worked his tongue into his baby boy's mouth, making the brunette moan lightly. Eventually Wade had to separate himself so they could both breathe properly, leaving Peter panting with a finely bruised lip and glossy eyes, and Wade hungry for more.

"Tell me what you want, baby boy," Wade nearly growls, his chest vibrating.

Peter's heart was racing, all caught up in the moment that he created all on his own for the first time. A memory surfaces, reminding him of what he saw earlier. Peter closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I want you to continue what you were doing before," he averted his eyes.

"And what was I doing, hm?" Wade grabs Peter's chin so he could look into those wondering brown eyes, but the younger male turns his head away in silence.

"You liked what you saw, didn't you?" Wade's voice husky and dark. "The way I was touching myself through my suit. Do you want to know what I was thinking about?"

Peter nodded, not trusting himself to speak without making an embarrassing noise. Wade's voice had just assaulted him in the best way when he started talking like that.

"Was thinking about rubbing my cock all over those pretty lips of yours," Wade's voice deepened tremendously, "then I'd stuff your mouth full of my cock and fuck it nice and slow," his voice mere centimeters from Peter's ear.

Talking so, _dirty._

A shiver traveled down Peter's body when he felt the hot breath touch his ear. He didn't know how much more he could take.

" _Wade_..." Peter whines, his voice cracks as he felt a long strip of heat travel up his earlobe.

"Tell me, I want to hear you say it," Wade runs the hand that was holding Peter's chin, down his lover's body until it rested at the abdomen.

"I... I want to watch you touch your cock," Peter says in a needy tone.

The merc gives Peter a predatory smile, "Good spider."

The combination of Wade's appraisal and that dangerously, appealing smile made Peter feel this overwhelming urge to just drop down on his knees and take Wade's full cock in his mouth. This was definitely a huge change to how things were a few months ago, normally most things Deadpool did would spell danger in bright, neon pink capitals. Now? He trusts this man to keep his secret identity and it shouldn't take much longer to entrust his body to him.

Wade laced his fingers with Peter's, "Come on, let's go to a more comfortable spot."

Wade sat on his messed up couch and Peter decided to sit on the charcoal rug right in front of Wade's legs. The younger male thought the view from where he is would be more beneficial and pleasing for him. If he sat right next to Wade, he would be further away from the action at hand.

Wade chuckles, "Front row seats? I like your style," he slouches and immediately spreads out his thick toned legs to give his baby boy the best view. "I know you see this little bump I got going down here," Wade wiggles his eyebrows under his mask, "it's calling for you, baby."

Peter blushes as he silently watches his boyfriend, the same warm feeling returning from when he first saw Wade, travels throughout his body. Wade runs his hand seductively down his black and red leather clad body, past his rock hard abs, until it rests firmly on his not so tiny bulge.

"Oh would you look at that?" Wade says in his low, husky tone that Peter has grown to love, "I think my cock wants out," he massages his twitching, clothed member in a hypnotic way that has Peter licking his lips like a starving virgin.

Wade smirks as he watches his baby boy getting turned on, this makes him want lunge at Spidey and just bend him over the arm of his couch and fuck him long and hard. No. Right now he has to fulfill his baby boy's request, 'jerk your cock in front of me', and he is damn sure gonna deliver it. So, he undoes the bottom of his leather get up and takes out his shlong, but not out of his gray boxer briefs. Nope, not yet. Gotta play the teasing game first before you start the catwalk.

Wade grins like the devil, "Look how hard you've made me, baby," he firmly grasps his member on purpose knowing that he will get a reaction.

Peter gulps and tightens the grip on his knees, hard, trying his best not to seem hopelessly aroused, which he is. The crotch area of his suit is already tight and slightly uncomfortable, Peter decides to change his position from crossing legs to his knees up facing the ceiling. Peter wraps his arms around his knees and stares up at Wade doing his thing with beady, lustful eyes.

"Aw, you aren't getting shy on me, are you?" Wade gave Peter a lascivious wink.

The merc gave himself a few experimental pulls before he started slowly pumping himself in front of his baby boy. There wasn't enough friction with his leather glove and underwear still on, but it would have to make due for the time being. Wade absolutely loved the way Peter looked right now. Those lusty brown eyes watching his every move, those flushed cheeks and the way he was biting his bottom lip. It really showed how much he was into this. Peter's hair was sticking up at random places, some locks dangled down his forehead, it looked like the perfect bed head to Wade. Not to mention the fact that he's trying to hide his obvious erection with his legs. Wade was already leaking pre-cum, leaving a damp spot on his boxer briefs. God, Wade can't wait for the day his Spidey gives the okay to put it in and have his way with him.

"Did I ever tell you how cute and perfect you are? And how I'm so frickin lucky to have you?"

Peter smiles brightly, "All the time, you goof."

"But I'm your goof," Wade grins wolfishly.

"All mine," Peter declares with fluttered eyes, burying his nose into the crook of his arm with his head tilted up. His eyes never leaving Wade's masked ones.

That does it, it was time for Wade to step up his game. His cock head finally popping out of his underwear along with the rest of his enormous cock. The merc started stroking again and the rough friction he was getting from his leather glove did wonders for him.

Wade groans, "You see what you do to me, baby boy? All you have to do is sit there and look pretty to get me going."

Peter watches Wade pick up the sluggish pace, his own cock twitches with interest against the spandex. Wade made a delicious moan and he couldn't help but moan himself to the sound of it. Peter relaxes his knees so he could stretch out his legs, he leans back on one of his arms, grabbing his own cock with the other.

"What are you doing?' Wade huffed.

"Just following you," Peter smirks playfully, he started pumping himself slow through his spandex, relieving the frustrating itch on his cockhead.

"You shouldn't do that," Wade warns breathlessly after a particular hard stroke on his cock, "unless you don't mind some waterworks on your pretty face." He watches Spidey stroke himself irregularly for a moment. Wade's face cracked with a mischievous smile.

"How about we play a little game?" Wade purred. "Let's see who can last the longest without cumming? Winner-"

"Gets to be the pitcher next time," Peter adds, licking his lips.

"Oh I'm game, no way I'm losing this cock-off baby," Wade chuckles darkly.

Peter scrunched his nose, "Ew, don't say it like that. It's going to ruin the mood," he stopped stroking.

"Cock-off, cock-off, cock-off!" Wade purposely sang to the heavens with his eyes closed, he slowed his stroking too, but there was a fresh dribble of pre-cum leaking down his shaft.

Ignoring his idiot merc of a boyfriend, Peter bounces onto his toes and jumps into Wade's lap, his legs on the outside of the older man's legs. Wade made a surprised squeak and looked up to his baby boy. Peter smiled coyly at Wade while taking out his cock from his binding spandex. And so, he follows up by grinding his own leaking cock onto Wade's, sending a sensitive jolt of pleasure to the both of them.

"Uhh," Peter moaned, his lower lip hanging low and his eyes half-lidded. He wrapped his hand around his and Wade's cock, but it didn't wrap around completely. Wade's girth was too wide for Peter so he tried to adapt using both hands, it worked better but not entirely.

"Baby..." Wade hissed, controlling his urge to thrust up into Peter's hands, "how is this playing fair?"

Peter never responded. Since the younger male wanted to play dirty, than two can play at that game. Wade flexes his fingers before grabbing two handfuls of Peter's ass, squeezing and spreading them apart from each other in rotating circles. This coaxed Peter to make more delightful noises and stroke both of their cocks a little faster, the seeping pre-cum acting as lubrication.

"Look at you, who would have guessed that you would turn out to be a naughty little spider," Wade's voice sounding with carnal desire.

"Nn... you do know I'm twenty-eight, right?" Peter questioned between his moans.

"Still younger than me by a mile, itsy bitsy," Wade teases, he pulls the spandex down and _smacks_ Peter's right ass cheek. The smack caused the younger male to arch his back and thrust up hard on Wade's cock. Peter moaned rather loud, it was the hottest thing he has ever heard.

Wade made a cheeky grin, "You like that, baby? Being smacked by me?" Peter nods enthusiastically and Wade smacks him again, then he places his left hand on top of Peter's hands, helping his baby boy stroke harder together. The rubbing of pre-cum from them both creates a bundle of tiny, erotic wet noises.

"I wonder if you'll sound just as sweet with my cock burrowed in your tight little ass. I'd fuck you senseless and when I would finish you'd be begging me for more, to be full of my cock again, full of my _seed_ , full of _me_ ," his groan low and sinful.

Wade's words penetrate Peter's body like a gunshot. His heartbeat is erratic and he's panting a little to much, there's this welling pressure deep inside and he feels he's just one step closer to spilling over the edge. But not until Wade spills, he doesn't want to lose this game that they're playing. Peter rips off Wade's mask the rest of the way so he could share a loving kiss with him, before resting his forehead on a scarred one.

"I'm so close, Wade," Peter did a lengthy exhale, feeling the heat radiating off his lover.

"Come for me, baby," Wade said in a rushed, hoarse tone.

"You first."

Peter quickly moved his face to the side of Wade's neck and gave him a sharp bite. Wade halted his hand and grunted harsh, instantly erupting cum all over their fingers and cocks in a matter of seconds. Most of the cum spilling on top of Peter's cockhead like a warm, white chocolate fountain. Wade's dripping cum made obscene, slippery noises from Peter's hand that was still jerking off both cocks, helping Wade through his orgasm while still chasing his own. It only took a few seconds later with Wade's dirty talk and one last smack to his ass, to have Peter shaking and moaning while making his 'o' face, spilling himself onto Wade. Peter let his body fall forward, resting his head on the merc's shoulder, and the other rests the back of his head on the couch. Both men catching their breaths as they linger in their post climax state. A peaceful moment of silence shared between the two.

"Holy shit, fuckity fuck! You bit me, omg, I just got a spider bite! I always wanted you to give me one and, wow, you did not disappoint," Wade's cheery babble breaking the silence.

"And here we go," Peter shakes his head. Leave it to Wade to break a comfortable silence they had going on. "You just can't shut up can you?" Peter chuckled, sitting up and looking at Wade's brown eyes.

Wade lifted his head, "Nope, unless you un-alive me. But you wouldn't do that unless this was a different earth, with a different you filled with murderous rage and I'm ninety-two percent robot. Or a gag, that's totally a thing we can try during our next kinky fun session."

Peter raised one of his brows, "What is the other eight percent?" He pauses, "Nevermind, it's probably just meaty parts of you. Also, we are not using a gag, I won your little game so now I get to do what I want with you," Peter stated with triumph, his chest puffed out.

"And what are you going to do to me? Please do tell," Wade darkened his voice a little.

Peter blushed, he really does enjoy it when Wade does that to his voice. But, as much as he would like to continue to explore this newfound stage of their relationship, Peter felt absolutely disgusting. There was drying puddles of spunk, everywhere, even on some parts on the lower portion of his spider suit and Wade's leather pants.

"Right now, I could really use a shower," an apologetic smile on Peter's face.

"Okay," Wade answered awkwardly, a tad too fast.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Yes, you can come with me."

"Yay, you do like me!" Wade squeaked with joy.

Peter had gotten up from Wade's lap to head to the bathroom, the merc following him like a love sick puppy. They both strip and shower together taking turns washing each other, making sure they were squeaky clean. Naturally, things between the love birds became heated once again, Peter being the pitcher and giving it his all inside Wade. When it was Wade's turn to pitch, the younger male was a mewing mess, some tiles on the bathroom wall slightly cracked from Peter gripping too hard. It took nearly a half hour for the goofs to exit the bathroom.

"Don't worry, I had some lube on me before we did anything," Wade _whispers_ to _you_.

"You said something?" Peter says from Wade's room closet, grabbing his spare Spider-Man suit he stored in it a while back.

"Only to the readers," Wade chirps, pulling on his mask, completing his Deadpool costume. "Are you sure you can hero like that?" He stands in front of his room door, looking at Peter's bent back, pain filled eyes and the hand rubbing on one of those glorious buns of sugar, spice, and everything nice.

"Eyeah, I'll be fine," Peter winced from the pain while putting on his spider suit. "Next time, let's use your bed. Just make sure the leg isn't broken this time."

"Noted," Wade walks to Peter with a bounce in his step, grabbing the spider mask and puts it on the brunettes head. "I'm in a good mood tonight so let's make this quick so we can go back to making some lovin," Wade says with glee.

Peter grinned, "Hop on, lover boy." He was already standing outside Wade's window on the fire escape, waiting for the guy to get on his back. Deadpool jumps on Spider-Man and they take off to go patrolling, swinging through the night of New York.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fan fiction I have ever wrote, so please excuse my horrible grammar and punctuation. I had fun writing this and I'm happy to share this oneshot with this lovely fan base. There are so many talented works on here, so many that I love, it inspired me to create my own. I am someone that really doesn't write stories so it's was a nice change of pace. I have other Spideypool idea(s) that I hope I will be able to post in the future (After I actually write them down on paper first.) xD


End file.
